


Barnes' Sweetheart (requests open)

by K9AuthorWolf



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 1940s, 1940s Bucky, 1940s steve, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky doesn't fall, Childhood Friends, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Growing Up Together, Happy Ending, Pre-Captain America: The First Avenger, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-World War II Bucky Barnes, Pre-World War II Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Romantic Fluff, Steve doesn't crash, maybe some smut, pre-war Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-09 19:44:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16456118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K9AuthorWolf/pseuds/K9AuthorWolf
Summary: Bucky Barnes, Steve Rogers, and (Y/n) (Y/l/n) have known each other since they were kids. But Bucky had a special place in (Y/n)'s heart, she had a special place in Bucky's heart as well. As the two grow up together they'll see that they were meant to be together and no bullies, nor war was going to keep them apart.





	1. First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> This is a new series I've been wanting do to, I love 40s!Bucky, hell I love Bucky in general but there isn't enough of 40s!Bucky stories. This will basically be like a series of one shots so request's would be appreciated, so don't be afraid to send in requests.

**_Age 7_ **

 

Bucky and Steve walked down the streets with they’re backpacks in hand, the two kids always walked home together. But Bucky stopped in his tracks when he heard something, Steve stopped as well. “Come on Buck.” He said, but Bucky didn’t listen as he walked towards the noise.

 

The young boy peeked his head around the corner of the alley to see a group of boys from school crowding around something laughing. One of them stepped aside and Bucky saw why they were crowding. A young girl the same age as him being shoved into ground splashing mud on her dress, “Are you gonna cry? You're Ma ain’t gonna save you. Oh right you don’t have one!!” One of the boy’s said, “Stop it Reggie!” The girl cried out with tears in her eyes. “Make me!!!” Another boy said kicking some mud into the girl’s face. The bullies laughed but stopped when they heard a loud, “HEY!!!” They turned to see Bucky clenching fists, “Where do you get off picking on a girl!” He yelled. “Who’s gonna stop us?” One of them said. Bucky then broke into a run towards the bullies and swung his fist into the lead bullies face, bloodying his nose. The leader held his nose before yelling to his minions, “Get that loser!”

 

The bullies then surrounded Bucky and came at him. Bucky fought each one of them, punching and kicking whoever got close. One bully grabbed Bucky’s shirt and readied to punch him until a battle cry was heard and the bully was knocked down. Bucky looked to see Steve holding a trash can lid as a shield he used to knock the bully off Bucky. “Steve what’re you doing!” He yelled as he punched another bully, “We fight together Buck.” Steve said dodging a punch and hitting a bully with the trash can lid.

 

After several minutes of brawling the bullies had enough and ran off, promising to get back at Bucky and Steve. Bucky approached the crying girl, he got on his knees not caring about the mud staining his trousers. “Are you okay?” He asked softly, “Uh huh?” She said trying to wipe away her tears but ended up smearing the mud on her face. Bucky noticed this and stood up to swipe a white sheet off of a clothesline, he used it to help clean the girl’s muddy face. “Thank you.” She said when Bucky finished cleaning off the mud. “No problem, those bullies were no match for me.” He responded with his famous smile, “No match for us.” Steve said correcting Bucky. Bucky rolled his eyes but kept his smile, this made the girl giggle. “So what’s your name?” Steve asked, “(Y/n) (L/n)” She responded with a twinge of fear in her voice.

 

Now the boys knew the reason why she was being picked on, it was no secret to everyone in school that (Y/n) didn’t have a mother. Her mother, a nurse had died back in the Great War when (Y/n) was only a year old leaving only her father to take care of her. Because of this she was picked on quite a lot for not having mother.

 

“Now that you know my name your gonna pick on me too?” (Y/n) said as tears gathered in her eyes again. Bucky and Steve looked at each other then back to (Y/n), “We won’t pick on you.” Bucky said. (Y/n) didn’t respond, she had a hard time believing his words. Bucky reached out and placed a soft hand on her head and smoothed her hair down in a comforting manner. This seemed to work cause (Y/n) believed his words now, she wiped away her tears and smiled back. “Oh by the way I’m James Buchanan Barnes but my friends call me Bucky. And this is my best friend Steven Grant Rogers.” He said. “Nice to meet you guys, thanks for saving me from those bullies.” She said as she got up. (Y/n) looked down at her dress, muddy and torn. “Oh no, Papa’s gonna be mad at me.” She said sadly. “You know my Ma can clean and sew it up for you.” Steve suggested, “Yeah and she makes the best cookies in New York.” Bucky said in agreement. “Come on let’s go.” He said lightly grabbing (Y/n)’s hand making the girl blush as she walked with her two new friends out of the alley and down the streets.

 

Steve walked into the apartment he shared with his mother hollering, “Ma I’m home.” Steve’s mother Sarah came out of the kitchen to greet them, “Welcome home boys.” She said to Steve and Bucky but her eyes caught a third person. “Who’s your friend boys?” She said sweetly. (Y/n) averted her eyes shyly as she stood behind Bucky. “This is our new friend (Y/n), Bucky and I saved her from some bullies.” Steve said. Sarah looked at her son, “You fought some bullies?” Steve nodded then in a split second Sarah was inspecting him for wounds, “Are you ok? Did they hurt you? Are you hurt?” Sarah said fussing over Steve, “Ma I’m fine.” Steve said. Sarah sighed, her son always insisted he was fine even when he was sick. “Well come on in (Y/n) don’t be a stranger.” She said turning back to (Y/n) who was still hiding behind Bucky, (Y/n) came into view. “Oh dear your dress is dirty and torn.” Sarah said. “Yeah the bullies did that Mrs. Rogers.” Bucky said. “Well you boys did the right thing, don’t worry hun I’ll clean and sew it right back up.” 

 

Bucky, Steve, and (Y/n) spent the next hour chatting and munching on cookies. Mrs Rogers let (Y/n) borrow a set of Steve’s clothes while she cleaned and repaired the girl’s dress.

 

“(Y/n) what do you wanna be when you grow up?” Steve asked, “I’m gonna be an airplane pilot like my Papa.” (Y/n) said with a large amount of pride. “Oh your father is a pilot?” Mrs Rogers asked. “Not anymore, but he was during the Great War. He just fixes planes and cars now.” (Y/n) responded. “I see and what about your mother?” (Y/n) looked down sadly, “Mama passed away when I was really little, she was a nurse in the war but she got really sick.” (Y/n) sniffled, Bucky reached out and rubbed her shoulder in a comforting manner as did Steve. “Oh dear, I’m so sorry, what was her name?” (Y/n) wiped away her tears before they fell, “(Y/M/N) (Y/L/N)” Mrs Rogers knew her, “Oh I knew her, she was a kind woman, she risked her life to save a soldier back then. She saved his life and many others.” That little fact made (Y/n) smile.

 

Half an hour later Mrs Rogers finished her work on (Y/n)’s dress, “There we go, good as new.” She said. “Thank you Mrs Rogers.” (Y/n) happily said. “It was no trouble at all dear.” She looked up at the clock, “Oh my look at the time, Bucky, (Y/n) I think it’s time you two headed home.” Bucky nodded and grabbed his book bag and handed (Y/n) hers, she wasn’t sure how to get home, she’d never been in this neighborhood. Bucky seemed to sense her worrying cause he grabbed her hand, “Don’t worry I’ll walk you home.” He said making the girl blush, Mrs Rogers laughed and ruffled the boy’s hair, “Your such a sweet boy Bucky.” The two said they’re goodbye’s to Steve and his Mom and walked down the street still holding hands.

 

As the two walked together to (Y/n)’s home they didn’t let go of each others hands. “So (Y/n) if those bullies pick on you again let me know and I’ll protect you okay.” Bucky said, “You’d really do that?” She asked, Bucky nodded. “Yeah that’s what friends do.” (Y/n) smiled, most other kids didn’t want to be friends with her, because she was a bit of a tomboy, her love for airplanes and the fact that she was being raised by her father. It was nice to have friends now.

 

When the two approached the apartment building (Y/n) lived in with her father, they were reluctant to let each others hands go. “Um Steve and I will be here tomorrow to walk you to school okay?” Bucky said, “Really?” The young boy nodded in reply. On a wild impulse (Y/n) hugged Bucky. “Thank you Bucky.” She said. Bucky smiled and hugged her back. The two backed away reluctantly, (Y/n) entered the building but not before saying “See you tomorrow Bucky.” Bucky waved back replying, “See you tomorrow (Y/n)” 

 

But one thing was for sure, the two kids wondered why they’re hearts felt like they were fluttering.


	2. A Little Kiss

_ Age 7 _

 

One week after Bucky and Steve made (Y/n) their new friend, the three were as close as can be. (Y/n) opened up more and got more confident in showing her tomboyish nature more around the two boys.

 

It was lunch hour at school and everyone was outside. Bucky, Steve and (Y/n) sat under a shady tree, (Y/n) was going on about her father’s latest project fixing a sea plane. “So Papa showed me the engine and it was leaking oil all over, he said if it had gone unnoticed the engine would fail and the plane would crash.” (Y/n) said, Bucky listened intently while Steve drew in his sketchbook. “Papa let me help him take it apart and my hands were covered in so much oil it took hours to clean them.” She continued. Bucky liked being around (Y/n), she was definitely not like the other girls, other girls would play with dolls, skip rope, or braid each others hair while (Y/n) liked cars and planes, and she wasn’t afraid to get dirty. Bucky liked that she was different but deep in his mind he asked himself why his heart was fluttering whenever (Y/n) was close.

 

“So you got to take apart a plane engine?” Steve asked looking up from his drawings, “Yep, Papa showed me all the parts and how everything works.” (Y/n) said. An obnoxious laugh interrupted them, “A girl fixing planes, yeah right! Stop telling lies, girls aren’t allowed to fix things like cars and planes.” A bully said. (Y/n) furrowed her brows and stood up, “Says who!?” She said to the bullies face, “Says my dad, girl’s shouldn’t be allowed to do a guy’s work.” He replied. Bucky stood up and got in front of (Y/n), “Well your dad is wrong, there’s nothing with girl’s fixing cars and planes.” He said. 

 

The bully smirked, “Defending your girlfriend Barnes?” Bucky and (Y/n) blushed, “She’s just my friend!” Bucky yelled, the bully’s smile grew and looked behind him nodding to his cronies before they all started chanting. “James and (Y/n) sittin in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G.” Then Steve stood up and pushed the bully with all he could muster, “Leave ‘em alone!” He yelled, before the bully could respond the bell rang for everyone to go back into class. “This ain’t over greaseballs!” The bully said before walking away with his cronies. The three friends gathered they’re lunch boxes, “(Y/n), don’t listen to what he said. There’s nothing wrong with what you like to do.” Bucky said smiling which made (Y/n) blush a tad bit.

 

Feeling brave (Y/n) leaned forward and gave a quick kiss to Bucky’s cheek that lasted only a second, “That’s for sticking up for me Bucky.” She said, her blush deepening. (Y/n) walked with Steve back into school leaving Bucky standing where he was, dumbfounded at what had just happened, he raised his hand and placed it where (Y/n) had kissed him and a puppy love smile grew on his face.

 

All from a little kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact: "Greaseball" was a 1930s slang term for loser, outcast, etc.


	3. The LadyBird

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was requested by Feonix. Hope it's ok! =D

_ Age 15 _

 

When May came around Brooklyn it was already warm with the approaching summer heat and summer vacation. But for (Y/n) and her father, the month of May was different. May was the month of (Y/n)’s mothers birthday. It was hard for both father and daughter, (Y/n) would take a couple days for herself every year. Bucky and Steve were used to this.

 

In History class the windows were open to release the heat that had crept into the classroom. Bucky sat at his desk jotting down notes, he couldn’t help but look at the empty desk next to him where (Y/n) would usually be sitting. Even though she would take a few days off from school in May every year he couldn’t help but worry about her. Usually he would go visit her after school on these days since her father would be at the garage and she always cried in his arms. He always hated seeing (Y/n) cry. There had to be something he could do to cheer her up. 

 

Bucky was brought out of his thoughts when Steve tapped his shoulder with his pencil behind him. “Don’t worry about (Y/n), I’m sure she’ll be fine Buck.” He said. “Yeah, I’m sure she is.” Bucky replied. Bucky had to cheer (Y/n) up, but how?

 

After school Bucky headed to (Y/n)’s apartment to visit her, her father was at the garage leaving his daughter alone. Bucky knocked on the front door and waited. He heard the sound of feet being dragged before the door opened slowly revealing (Y/n), she had evidence of tears on her face and a lack of sleep. “Hey doll, you ok?” He said softly, (Y/n) shook her head not trusting her voice. “Want some company?” Bucky asked. She nodded and let Bucky in. He closed the door and turned back to (Y/n). “You holding up ok?” He asked. (Y/n) shrugged and wrapped her arms around herself. Bucky opened his arms as (Y/n) looked at him in question. “C’mere doll you need a hug.” He said with a soft smile. (Y/n) slowly moved into Bucky’s arms, placing her forehead on his shoulder. Bucky wrapped his arms around her and softly rubbed her back. (Y/n) sniffled and spoke in a tired voice, “I miss her.” Tears gathered in (Y/n)’s eyes, she wrapped her arms around Bucky and clutched his blue button up shirt as she began sobbing. Bucky held her tighter. It broke his heart seeing (Y/n) cry, it made tears gather in his eyes.

 

Later that day Bucky made his way to (Y/L/N) Garage maybe her father had some ideas on how to cheer her up. Bucky approached the garage to see Mr. (YL/N) working under a car, Bucky rang the service bell to get his attention. “Yeah, just a second.” He said putting down his tools and pulling himself out from under the car to see who rang. “Oh hey there James.” He said getting up and wiping his hands on a rag. “Hey Mr. (Y/L/N), um I just came back from visiting (Y/n) and she looks to be having a hard time. The mechanic sighed, “Yeah, happens every year it’s been hard on me too. Raising (Y/n) alone without her mother is hard, I do miss my Ladybird.” Bucky raised a brow, “Ladybird?” Mr. (Y/L/N) chuckled, “Ladybird was a nickname I gave my wife back in the Great War.” Bucky rubbed the back of his neck, “Well the reason why I came here was because…..I want to cheer (Y/n) up so I was hoping you would have some ideas on how?” Mr. (Y/L/N) smiled, “Well I have been working on something for (Y/n) and I plan to unveil it on the day of Ladybird’s birthday this weekend but since it’s just me here I could use some help. You willing to get your hands dirty James?” Bucky smiled and rolled up his sleeves, “You bet sir, let’s get started.”

 

For the next three days immediately after school Bucky went straight to the garage to help Mr. (Y/L/N) on the surprise for (Y/n). Until finally on Saturday the project was done, now it was time to unveil. It was now Bucky’s job to get (Y/n) over to the garage.

 

(Y/n) laid on her bed staring out the slightly open window to the sky, a spring breeze softly blew in drying the remains of tears from earlier that morning. It was her mother’s birthday, the hardest  day. (Y/n)’s mind wandered searching for any memories of her mother, she almost didn’t hear a tapping on her window. (Y/n) looked to see Bucky smiling and waving, (Y/n) sat up and opened her window more. “Hey doll, I uh got a surprise for you at the garage.” He said with a giddy smile. “Really what?” She asked. “You’ll see come on, oh and bring your aviators too.” He said backing away from the window and making his way down the fire escape. (Y/n) raised her brow, grabbed her goggles then followed Bucky out.

 

Bucky and (Y/n) walked to the garage with Bucky holding her hand in comfort. When they got to the garage her father was waiting, “Hey baby bird.” He said hugging his daughter. “You ok?” (Y/n) nodded half heartedly. “Listen, James and I have been working on something to cheer you up.” Mr. (Y/L/N) said as he walked to a large tarp covered object. “And here she is.” He said then pulled back the tarp revealing a newly refurbished Stinson Junior NC-10888 plane, painted white and bright blue. Two of her mother’s favorite colors. “And that ain’t all.” Bucky said then pulled away some paper that was tapped on the side revealing in bright purple letters, “The LadyBird.” A smile grew on (Y/n)’s face as tears of happiness spilled from her eyes, “This- This is amazing!!” She exclaimed. “Yeah well Bucky wanted to cheer you up so he gave me a lot help, it was also his idea to christen her the “The LadyBird.” Mr. (Y/L/N) said, (Y/n) looked to Bucky then flung herself o Bucky engulfing him. “Thank you Bucky, your the greatest.” Bucky hugged her back with the same amount of force.

 

“Well, how’s about you take “The LadyBird” on her maiden flight.” Mr. (Y/L/N) said. (Y/n) looked at her father in shock, “R-Really, y-you mean it?” She said stumbling her words. “Yeah, I mean you’ve gotten pretty good at flying Bi-planes I think it’s time you fly a Monoplane.” (Y/n) smiled and hugged her father tightly. “Thanks daddy.” She said. “Your welcome baby bird.” (Y/n) then backed away and grabbed Bucky’s hand pulling him to the plane. “Come on Bucky let’s take her to the sky.” The two got in the plane as Mr. (Y/L/N) watched.

 

As the plane flew (Y/n) kept her eyes on the horizon but Bucky kept his eyes on her. He was happy that she wasn’t sad any longer. Cause her smile was more beautiful than the horizon and sky itself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plane----> (https://chetaero.files.wordpress.com/2016/10/stinson-s-junior-2.jpg)


End file.
